More than Friendship
by Rosedeofiuco
Summary: Algo sucedió durante su ausencia. Al parecer su querido amigo olvidó lo que sentía por esa mujer. O eso parece. Sin embargo, Yuzuriha esta dispuesta a saber la verdad. ONE SHOT #1 Yuzuriha-Shion.


Sentada bajo el árbol sobre un trozo de columna rota. Sus esperanzas se reunían todas este día. Hoy era el día indicado para hacer ese sueño de siempre, para cumplirlo, llevarlo a cabo. Había tanto en qué pensar…

El viento topaba de frente a su rostro, el coliseo se llenaba con impaciencia, y una figura y cosmos conocido se acercaban.

Shion de Aries, amigo de su infancia. El joven agradable que la visitó hace dos años, justamente antes de que se enterara de que su hermano la traicionó. Él, fue el único en apoyarla.

El que en sus días infantiles le volvía loca. Siempre siendo tan callado y tímido, lo visitaba a diario con intenciones de robarle una sonrisa y después alentarlo a hacer alguna travesura. Y esa promesa borrosa de niños a los diez años que aún perduraba con ansia en sus recuerdos.

¿Se acordaría de esa solitaria promesa?

El corazón le daba vueltas al recordar el día en que partió al Santuario. Desde ese día en adelante, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

_¿Qué sucedió con nosotros Shion?_

-Hola Yuzuriha.-Hablo como lo había estado haciendo por los cuatro años que se habían separado. Pero ya no le importaba. Sus sentimientos saltaron hacia el vacío. Se perdieron, quedaron extraviados al perecer en la mente del actual Aries.-El Patriarca aún no llega, así que tengo tiempo de desearte suerte.

-Gracias Shion.-Le contestó normal. No esperaba más del chico. Después de todo, y para su desgracia, se veía igual. Aquel chico, sin decir más, se alejó, perdiendo su sombría figura entre todos.-Gracias por bajarme los ánimos aún más.-Se agachó para mirar hacia el suelo.

_"Ser una termita en estos momentos era mejor profesión que tratar de ligarte al carnero_." Se dijo a sí misma aumentando su desesperación. Simplemente no le daba al clavo ni a su propia mente. La única vez que notó tuvo una reacción indescifrable fue aquella vez en la que le anunció su compromiso.

_Tal vez… todo cambió después de saber de mi compromiso… No. Nada de esto es lógico. Ese idiota… logra desconcentrarme cada día desde que he querido convertirme en una persona al servicio de Athena._

_Ese día, ¿Qué es lo que hizo al saber de mí de nuevo, el día que recibió mi carta?_

Llevó un brazalete de oro como regalo. Y un rostro igual de pacífico de siempre.

_No lo entiendo… todo es tan confuso… Shion imbécil… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _

Razones, le faltaban razones para no ir frente a él y matarlo de un golpe. Se enderezó de nuevo y cerró sus ojos. No tenía que pensar en inclemencias para su corazón, en vez de pensar en el combate.

_Me harán trizas si no me concentro. _

Pasó un largo tiempo para que la hora de la verdad llegara. Recién acababa de conocer a una amable chica y recibido ánimo de ella. Ella, era una de las "amigas" de Shion. Se alegró de que solo fuera así. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que sacar el rostro de su amor platónico de sus pensamientos. Pero temía no poder hacerlo a tiempo.

Disimuladamente volteó a las gradas. Y ahí estaba. Y no le quedaba más remedio que ignorarlo y seguir como si nada. Los golpes del contrario comenzaron, pero esto no bastó para que centrara su mente.

Tenía varios meses sin poder verlo. Y saber que ahora solo se había encontrado con él por el combate, le hacía sentir espasmos estomacales. Y unas ganas horribles de desintegrarlo en ácido. Hasta los huesos. Sí. Cada pensamiento en el que cometía homicidio se lo merecía ese Aries.

Su contrincante la derribó. Ella no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo. Los espectadores gritaban palabras que se confundían unas con las otras, todas a favor de la feroz Ofiuco. Hoy no era su día de suerte. La mayor parte del cuerpo le dolía. Pero no era ninguna clase de sufrimiento que pudiera compararse con el que sintió su corazón el día que supo que tomarían caminos diferentes.

Aunque en ese entonces eran solo unos niños, no hubo impedimento para que le causara una herida permanente.

El sería un valeroso caballero. Ella, una chica que tarde que temprano se casaría, formaría una familia y transitaría por el camino en compañía de alguien más. Quizá aceptó tomar ese camino fácil. El que aunque pareciera absurdo, le insinuaba un futuro con un objetivo en específico. Pero que tarde que temprano le convertiría en corazón en solo un órgano más del cuerpo. Uno muerto, sin ningún sentimiento.

Pero…

Algo de ella no quiso que fuera así...

Y aplastó todas las adversidades. Y gracias a eso, podía tener la dicha de saber, que tal vez en un largo tiempo, en uno corto, o en uno indefinido, lograra…

Lograra hacer que él la quiera, como ella lo hace.

_"Tu puedes Yuzuriha" Alguien susurró en su mente._

Seguro su mente alucinada por completo. Tal vez eran los despiadados golpes. O simplemente era él. No lo supo, no supo cómo, pero inmediatamente después de voltear a verlo, encontró su mirada. La misma mirada que le hizo recordar el día que se habían conocido, cuando su amable amigo le había quitado unos tipos de encima. El movimiento que hizo para salvarla, y la dulce mirada llena de preocupación que tuvo al verla.

Esa mirada. Esa mirada era la misma que había visto en él desde entonces.

Quería seguir mirando. Pero el peso que tenía encima era bastante sofocante. Ofiuco estaba sobre ella, sosteniendo duramente sus brazos, dejándola inmóvil. Pero, sinceramente, nadie iba a ser capaz de hacer que ella apartara la mirada de la de Shion.

Inconscientemente alejó al bulto que le estorbaba. Ella se había convertido en un obstáculo. Eso fue lo que terminó la batalla, en la cual Yuzuriha salió victoriosa.

Y no solo eso. Incluso descubrió el enigma de su mirada. Recibió su armadura y avanzó con una sonrisa gloriosa en su rostro. No había día más feliz para ella, por ahora.

_Shion… no puedo creer que fui tan tonta como parea no darme cuenta durante todo este tiempo…_

_Pero me alegra haber comprendido el preciado valor de la verdad…_

_Sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi…_

_Seguiré torturándome con mi conclusión: Soy solo una valiosa amiga. _

_Pero quiero que sepas algo, grandísimo idiota. Yo nunca me daré por vencida hasta saber todo, cada una de las veces que pensaste en mi, cada ve__z __que me extrañaste, que me echaste de menos, que te hice sentir triste, enojado, furioso…_

_¿Qué nos pasó Shion?_

_¿Aún recuerdas la promesa que hicimos juntos detrás de la cascada azul? Y si la recuerdas, ¿Hasta cuándo fingirás? ¿Hasta cuando me harás infeliz? ¿O en verdad lo olvidaste, enserio olvidaste que te quiero?_

_–Yuzuriha, quiero que sepas, que nosotros tenemos algo más que una simple amistad…_


End file.
